


Pride Month - Week 1

by Your_Local_Gay_Dealer



Series: Pride Month [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gonna be so gay, Multi, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer
Summary: This is gonna be a series of oneshots for Pride Month! Week 1 is gonna be our main boys Akira and Yusuke!





	Pride Month - Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! *rainbow fireworks go off* This is gonna be Week 1, and I will post another one shot each week as the month progresses!

It was the night of May 31st as Akira was laying down to go to bed. He had just laid down as his phone buzzed. He groaned. Was it even possible to get rest anymore?

He picked up the phone and unlocked it. He saw that there was a new chat thread with everyone. 

God he hoped that nothing happened. 

He opened the chat room and, to his relief, nothing serious had happened. 

Ann: Guys, we need to celebrate tomorrow!  
Ryuji: Why, it's just June.  
Futaba: Its Pride Month!  
Yusuke: So how will we celebrate?  
Makoto: Maybe each week we can get two people to set something up and celebrate with each other.  
Haru: That sounds pretty great! Who's gonna go first?  
Yuki: Akira and Yusuke should. Akira should go first being leader and all.  
Yusuke: Why me too?  
Futaba: Cuz your his boyfriend, DUH  
Akira: I'm cool with it. You wanna come over so we can come up with something?  
Yusuke: Yeah, I'll come over around noon tomorrow.

And with that, the chat group closed, and Akira went to sleep for the night.

                 《°•♤♡◇♧☆♧◇♡♤•°》

Akira woke up a little before noon. Seeing what time it was, he put on some comfy clothes and went downstairs. Sojiro was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper. By the looks of things, he hadn't had any customers today. 

Sojiro looked at Akira coming down the stairs and sighed. Bored and irritated at the fact that he had no customers and the likelihood that he won't have any that day, he decided it was best to just close early.

"You expecting anyone today? If so, then you can have the store to yourselves. I'm just gonna close shop early since no ones gonna get coffee today."

And with that, Sojiro folded up the paper and left the store. Akira just shrugged. He went over to the coffee machine to make some and wake himself up.

After a while, Yusuke showed up. He sat down at the counter opposite of Akira and smiled. They just relaxed a bit and enjoyed some coffee before Akira spoke up.

"So, any ideas?"

"None. Where's Boss? Did he decide to leave early?"

"Yeah, no customers. We can probably use the kitchen of we want."

"How about we make something then?"

"What would we make?"

They sat silent for a moment. Akira brightened, remembering when his grandmother would make so often he memorized just by helping her. (Because plot convenience)

"What about cookies? We can used food coloring to make them have rainbow colors."

"Sounds good. We probably have to go to the grocery store to get ingredients."

"Lets go then. It'll be our little adventure!"

Akira stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and held out his hand. Yusuke gladly took it, and they walked out the door for the quest of getting ingredients.

After about 2 hours getting everything together and mixing the ingredients, they finally got the cookie dough into the oven. They saw that they still had some dough left over, so they fucked the rules with getting salmonella and ate it.

"Yusuke, you got some on your cheek. Let me get it for you."

Akira leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed where the dough was, making sure to get the dough off.

"Heh, the cookies are gonna taste great."

"Well let me have a taste."

Yusuke kissed Akira on the lips and took the moment of surprise to get his tongue inside the other's mouth. Akira let it happen, enjoying the feeling of being slightly dominated.

Yusuke pulled back, to the chagrin of the shorter boy. 

"They taste good, but you taste better."


End file.
